NCIS Los Angeles: Balance the Weight
by ICrzy
Summary: When a LA PD officer is shot and the case is flipped to NCIS how will the LA PD and mostly Marty Deeks til with it? Will they be able to find the gang who is making bombs? Or will the city be full of chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

At the bull pin the agents were filling out paper work, when they saw their liaison officer walked in. Sam Hana had a big grin, "So Deeks tell me. Did you over sleep? Oh no you forgot to set your alarm?" Sam joked. Deeks didn't make a come back, instead the others noticed how tired he looked. Deeks walked to where the coffee was, he poured some in a cup. Callen raised his eye brow, "Um you OK?" Callen asked. Then Kensi stood, "Deeks?" She asked. Deeks faced everyone, "I was up late dealing with LA PD." He finally spoke. He took a seat and drank some more of his coffee. Sam had a grin, "A drug bust? Um theft?" Sam guessed. Callen grinned too, "Arson? Or drinking while behind the wheel?" Callen asked. Deeks sighed and shook his head, "We lost one of our own while he was undercover." Deeks said. He put his cup on his desk, as his partner walked to his desk. "Deeks, how is he?" She asked. Deeks shrugged, "Bates isn't telling anyone." Deeks said. In came their boss, "So what was he undercover for ?" It was Hetty. Deeks let out a deep breathe, "Bates and the others might get pissed but what the hell." He said and turned to his bag. He was going through it like their was something important in it. Once finding a folder he stood handing it to Hetty. "Local wanna be gang has been stealing more than money and drugs." Deeks started when he knew Hetty was reading the reports. Hetty was nodding as she read. "Blue prints for a bomb?" Hetty said. The other agents gasped, and Deeks nodded. "Somehow the gang got a hold of it. We still haven't pieced how they got a hold of it, and even where they got the parts for the bomb. But Bates had a plan, which was send someone undercover and get a confession. So Bates sent Riley undercover." Deeks said. Deeks put his hands into his pocket and stepped back a little.

Callen glanced to Deeks, "So why didn't Bates send you undercover? You are great undercover." Callen asked. Deeks looked around and then he finally answered, "The location where I'd be spending my time with those gang members is in a neighborhood that people would know me as another person. So Bates thought a different face wouldn't through them off guard." Deeks said. "Well Bates was wrong." Callen said. Deeks looked at his desk and nodded slowly. Sam stepped forward, "Can't you just arrest them?" Sam asked. Deeks rubbed his hand through his hand, "No that easy. I was a lawyer once, and once we cuff them their lawyers will flip the table." Deeks said. Hetty sighed after she finished reading the report, "Well LA PD will not continue with this case." Hetty said. Everyone in the bull pin was confused, "Why?" Kensi asked. Hetty handed the folder to Callen and said, "Because the parts in the bombs were stolen from troops in Iran." Hetty said. Deeks cussed under his breathe and Hetty noticed. "I will get in contact with Bates and inform him of the situation now." Hetty said and then walked to her office. Deeks sat back down in his seat. Callen glanced from the folder to Deeks, "So how long did you know officer Riley?" Callen asked. Deeks looked up at the ceiling, "For about two years. I kinda helped train him for undercover missions. We went on an undercover case before." Deeks said. Kensi touched her partner's shoulder, "It's alright." She said. He nodded, "Yeah yeah." He said. Callen nodded after finishing it, "OK Sam and I will head to the scene. While Kensi and Deeks head to LA PD to pick up all the reports and leads they had on this case. Ask for names, addresses, and anything else to help this case." Callen said. They all nodded and went their own ways.

Kensi was driving and glanced over at her partner when she stopped at a red light. He seemed to be staring off into space, which had her a little worried. Deeks hasn't made any jokes or said anything about surfing. It was unlike him to be so quiet. "Um Deeks you OK?" Kensi asked. Deeks blinked and turned to face her, "Um yeah Fern." He said giving her a smile. Which Kensi knew he was lying. Once they pulled up to LA PD, Kensi noticed all the stares that the officers were giving Deeks. Kensi poked him, "Why is everyone staring at us?" She asked. Deeks sighed and managed to give his Marty Deeks' dorky grin, "Probably because Bates informed everyone about the NCIS handling the case. Everyone is probably pissed that they can't bring down the guy who either killed or didn't Jordan." Deeks said. Kensi felt a little better knowing it wasn't something else, "Well they shouldn't be mad. The rules are rules and its our case." Kensi said. Deeks nodded, "They know and really don't care. When it comes down to a fellow agent being killed, would you feel better if you were on the case or a cop?" Deeks said. "Myself of course." Kensi replied. The two stepped into an elevator, and the doors shut. "Well it's like that for everyone here. They all know its how our job is. But its one of our own, kinda like a family member you can't replace." Deeks said. Kensi nodded understanding, like when she lost her first partner. Yet Deeks hasn't replaced him, Deeks is his own person.

Once out of the elevator the two walked down a hallway, Kensi seemed a bit lost but felt better knowing Deeks was guiding her. She noticed the glares and the mean looks given to Deeks. She was told by Deeks not to look at them, she noticed he wasn't. Once they got to Bates office an officer was stepping out. This man looked ten years older than Deeks and much bigger. "Oh lookie its Marty Deeks, the wanna be NCIS agent and the cop nobody likes." This office said. Deeks formed a smile, "Hi there Carlos." Deeks said. This guy named Carlos rolled his eyes and walked off, he seemed mad. Probably whatever he saw Bates for. Deeks opened the door and allowed Kensi to enter first, then followed behind. "Oh Marty why did you open your big mouth." Bates said. Deeks was shaking his head, "You know Hetty. She'll find things out even if it means torture." Deeks said forming a grin. Bates managed to make a smile, "Well I am not as mad as the others. But I guess you are here to collect all the information about the case." Bates guessed. Kensi nodded, "Yes." Kensi said. Bates pulled out a box with folders and other types of paper work. "Have fun, Hetty told me you'd need anything that has to do with the case." Bates said. Bates handed it to Deeks, "Oh Marty. If you want to see how Jordan is." Bates said and handed Deeks a piece of paper, "He is in this hospital and room. I don't want the others to know because it might start some issues in the force. But since you are the NCIS liaison you might need to ask him questions." Bates said. Deeks nodded and had a small smile, "Thanks Bates." Deeks said and walked out with Kensi shutting the door as they left.

**What is going to happen next? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Callen and Sam arrived at the scene, "So how do you think Deeks is handling all of this?" Sam asked. Callen shut the car door, "Deeks is Deeks. If he has any issues, Kensi will be the one person to make him talk." Callen said. Sam smiled while chuckling a little, "So true." He said. They crossed the crime scene tape and were greeted by two federal agents, "Special Agent Sam Hana and this is Special Agent G Callen." Sam said. The two men shook hands with the other agents, "I'm Special Agent Roy Garret and my partner Special Agent Lewis Dickson." Roy said. "So Roy what do you got for us?" Callen asked. "Well we managed to find a weapon, a 24 cage rifle. We aren't sure if its the weapon used in the attack." Roy said. Callen nodded, "So any leads where the gun men went?" Sam asked. Lewis pulled out a small notebook, "A witness who phone 9-1-1 and said she knew who the shooter was." Lewis said. "Any name?" Callen asked. "Her nephew named Jacob Benson age twenty." Lewis said. Callen nodded and phoned Eric, "Hey Eric locate a Jacob Benson." Callen said. Eric nodded, "On it." Eric said and hung up. Sam walked over to the blood pool, "Does anyone know where Officer Riley was sent?" Sam asked. Roy shook his head, "I phoned LA PD about it but they are telling until they are for sure he is out of critical condition." Roy said. Sam looked around and saw a car close to the blood pool, the car doors were wide open. "Has anyone checked that car for any finger prints?" Sam asked. Lewis shook his head, "No but we are on it." Lewis said. Callen wrote down his number, "Call us if you find anything." Callen said. Roy nodded, "Alright." Roy said. Then Roy and Lewis walked off to the car with other agents, as Sam and Callen went to Callen's car.

Once heading back to OSP Callen and Sam noticed Deeks and Kensi going through papers in a box. "What have you guys found out?" Callen asked. Deeks and Kensi stood up and Callen with Sam stepped over. "Well we got some information on a Jacob Benson." Kensi said pulling up on the TV screen Jacob's information. "Didn't Agent Lewis say a witness saw him at the scene holding the gun?" Callen asked and Sam nodded, "So what's the story on this guy?" Sam asked. "Caught with drugs and also caught drunk in public. He should still be in jail but his aunt bailed him." Deeks said. Sam nodded, "So he should be stayed at his aunts?" Sam asked and Deeks nodded, "Yeah which means that Jacob probably got mixed up in the wrong crowd and ran off." Deeks said. "It doesn't explain why Jacob was the shooter." Kensi said. Deeks pulled up on the screen of the gang, "The gang's leader is named Frank Harper my guess is that he probably made Jacob do it as a welcoming. If you kill the guy your in the gang." Deeks said. The others nodded and then came Nell with Eric, "We tracked down Jacob's location." Eric said. Nell nodded and pulled it up off her little tablet, "He is near an old warehouse by Malibu beach." Nell said. That's when Callen nodded, "Alright lets head out." Callen said.

They parked their cars and got out. Deeks and Kensi took the front as Sam and Callen took the back. Deeks and Kensi took turns leading as their way of making sure not to leave a weak spot. Deeks stopped with Kensi behind him, he made a hand sign saying that there is someone in the room. Kensi nodded and took lead. Both she and Deeks entered the room, "NCIS!" Kensi shouted. "LA PD!" Deeks shouted. The twenty year old glanced up seeing the feds, he dropped his meth pipe and ran. Kensi then was yelling into the com, "Callen! Sam! He's coming your way!" Kensi shouted. Deeks and Kensi were chasing after the guy but when Callen and Sam appeared in front of the guy, he soon stopped. All four held their guns at him, "I-I didn't do anything!" He yelled. Deeks pulled out his cuffs and tossed them to Callen who was closer to the guy. "Yeah besides smoking meth." Kensi said. "My doctor gave it to me!" The guy shouted. "Knock it off!" Deeks yelled. The guy was silent and Deeks put his gun back in its holster, Kensi glanced at her partner a little worried.

Callen nudged to Kensi, "Go after him." Callen said. Sam nodded, "Yeah we got this guy." Sam said. Kensi chased after Deeks who was laying on his car outside of the warehouse. Kensi formed a smile, "Hey there partner." She said. Deeks didn't reply, Kensi seemed more worried. "Deeks?" She asked. He didn't look at her or even speak. "Deeks! What the hell is wrong with you!" Kensi shouted. Deeks sat up and seemed a little upset and mad, "It should be in the hospital or even dead! Not Jordan!" Deeks finally yelled. Kensi gasped, "Wha-What do you mean Deeks?" Kensi asked. Deeks looked down and got off his car, "I-I just don't want to talk about it." He said. Kensi grabbed his arm, "No you'll tell me now!" She shouted. Deeks looked at her with those baby blue eyes, giving her the sad puppy dog look. "Kensi," He said.

**What does Deeks mean that is should've been him? What is he hiding?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kensi held onto Deeks' arm tight, "Tell me!" She yelled. Deeks looked at his partner and then looked up, "Bates was going to give me the undercover job. I could have taken it because the neighborhood didn't know any of my alias. Though I was stuck doing something here for NCIS and Detective Riley was the next best, my guess is Bates didn't have much choice on who was sent undercover. He needed the confession and the damn blue prints." Deeks said. Kensi let go of her partner, "Deeks?" She said. Deeks looked down, "I should have been there. I had more training than him, I've been in the field longer." Deeks said. Kensi then hugged Deeks, "Marty it's alright." Kensi said softly. He held onto her tightly and Kensi just rubbed his back.

Back in the boat shed Sam threw his hands on the table causing the guy to jump, "Jacob tell me what the hell you know!" Sam shouted. Jacob was very jumpy and was shaking, "I-I don't know nothing." Jacob replied. Callen leaned by Jacob, "You remember being in prison? You like to go back, because if you don't help us that is where you'll end up." Callen said. Jacob was shaking his head, "Frank said it wasn't suppose to happen. A cop wasn't suppose to find out." Jacob said. "Did Frank make you fire the gun at the police officer?" Callen asked. Jacob rocked back and forth thinking, "He-He told me if I killed him that I'd be apart of thei-their family." Jacob said. He was looking around and then said, "I-I don't want Frank or the others to know I am here. They'd kill me." Jacob said. Sam looked at Callen then to Jacob, "If you tell us everything we'll protect you." Sam said. Jacob stopped shaking, "For real?" He honestly seemed a bit confused on why the law would help trash like himself.

Callen nodded, "Its our duty to protect the people and Jacob you are part of the people." Callen nodded and said, "Please just help us out. Where did Frank get the blue prints or even the bomb parts?" Sam asked. Jacob shrugged, "He had a friend help with that. I didn't know but this guy didn't seem like the thug type." Jacob said. "What did he look like?" Callen asked. "Tall pale man with red hair and he wore a black fancy suit. He carried a briefcase." Jacob said. Callen nodded, "If we were to find this man would you be able to ID him?" Callen asked and Jacob was nodding, "I believe so." Jacob said. Then he looked down, "As the blue prints he already had that before I joined. He told me he was given them as a gift from his friend Wally."Jacob said. Sam nodded, "Wally? Did he give a last name?" Same asked. Jacob shook his head, "No." Jacob said. Callen nodded and said, "We'll be right back." Callen and Sam left the room to find Kensi in the boat shed.

"Where's Deeks?" Callen asked. "Outside, he didn't want to come inside. He is feeling guilty." Kensi said. Kensi put her hands on her hips, "So um what did you get outta Mr. Jumpy?" Kensi asked. "He really isn't much help besides how Frank got the blue prints and parts from some guy named Wally." Sam said. "Does he know what he looks like?" Kensi asked. Callen nodded, "Think we should get a sketch artist in here?" Callen asked. Kensi nodded, "Maybe Deeks or other LA PD officers have." Kensi said. She glanced to the door and no one entered. Kensi felt a touch on her shoulder, "What is he guilty about?" Callen asked. "He's been saying it should be him in critical condition now Detective Riley." Kensi said. Callen nodded, him and Sam brought in a sketch artist to draw up this Wally character. Once finished the two were shocked seeing Deeks in the boat shed. Sam handed Deeks the photo, "Jacob says this is who gives Franks the supplies. Name is Wally." Sam said. Deeks was studying the drawing as if he was studying for a mid-term. He pulled out his cell phone and pulled up a picture of a man. "This is the same guy a couple of officers and I saw before a few weeks after we sent Jordan undercover." Deeks said. He put the drawing on the table in the boat shed and sighed, "We only thought he was apart of the gang. Yet we couldn't find a criminal record on him." Deeks said. "Di-Did Detective Riley ever mention who he was?" Kensi asked. Deeks shook his head rubbing his hands through his hair, then stopped. "No, but thanks to Bates I can find out." Deeks said forming a slight grin. Kensi had a small smile knowing what he meant.

Kensi and Deeks stood outside of the hospital room, the doctors were telling them not to ask so many questions at once and please not raise their voices. Deeks opened the door and saw the twenty-four year old man watching TV, "Marty? Marty Deeks how the hell are you?" He asked. Deeks formed a grin, "Probably a lot better than you buddy. How are you holding up?" Deeks asked. The man shrugged, "Ah it hurts like a bitch but I am so lucky I am not dead. Oh Marty is this the partner from NCIS you mention a lot." He asked. Deeks kinda blushed a little and smiled at that, "Detective Jordan Riley meet Special Agent Kensi Blye." Deeks said. Kensi shook Jordan's hand, "Nice to meet you." She said and Jordan smiled. "Jeez Marty she is so hot." Jordan said. Deeks laughed and then sat down, "OK Jordan you know why I am here." Deeks said. Jordan nodded and shifted himself in the hospital bed, "OK I am ready. Ask me anything." Jordan said.

Deeks nodded, and showed the drawing of the Wally guy. "Know who he is?" Deeks asked. "Um Franks supplier. His name is Wally Cage, he handed me his business card for his insurance company." Jordan said. "Do you still have his card?" Kensi asked. "You'd have to ask the doctors. They have everything that I carried when I was-shot." Jordan managed to finish the sentence. Deeks nodded, "Do you know any places where Frank or his crew would hang besides the location where we found you?" Deeks asked. Jordan was thinking about it, "Um a few near Malibu. Um in an old bar, can't remember the name but I am sure it wasn't English. Um a car garage and some allies." Jordan said. Kensi was taking notes as Deeks asked the questions. "Do you have any idea where Frank is planning on using the bombs at?" Deeks asked. Jordan shook his head but said, "All I know is he was saying they were going to pay for taking my family away." Jordan said. Deeks glanced up at Kensi and both were a bit confused.

**Oh-no! They aren't sure where the bombs are going to be placed!? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Deeks glanced back at Jordan, "How was your cover blown?" Deeks asked. Jordan moved a little but yelped in pain. "Um, a guy named Nick was felling uneasy. He kept telling Frank the cops know something or there is a cop in the group." Jordan said. Deeks seemed shocked, "Why didn't you get in contact with anyone?" Deeks asked. Jordan gave Deeks a "are you serious" look. "Marty if I got in contact with LA PD, Bates would have pulled me off the case. He'd be pissed but then send his best undercover detective, you Marty." Jordan said. Deeks looked at his fellow officer and Jordan formed a smile and laughed. Kensi glanced between the two. "Sure you're an ass but you'd probably do a better job than I did." Jordan said. Deeks looked at his hands and Kensi touched the shoulder of her partner, "Um we'll be heading out. Thank you for your help. If you remember anything else call Deeks, also we might come back." Kensi said. Jordan formed a smile, "Sure a visit from Deeks is a visit worth living for." Jordan said. Deeks and Kensi left and got into the elevator from the second floor to the first floor.

Walking out of the hospital Kensi pulled out her cell phone, "Eric can you do a search on a guy named Wally Cage. Detective Riley mention him running an insurance company." Kensi said. "Will do Kensi." Eric said. Kensi hung up and faced her partner, he seemed a lot better than before yet things seem to be clouding his mind. Deeks turned to Kensi, "We should head back to OPS. Tell the others what we know." Deeks said and Kensi nodded. Right when they unlocked their car they heard a loud boom and felt heat against their backs. Deeks grabbed a hold of Kensi and pulled her to the ground. He blocked her from the explosion, and the fire. Once the building was just fire and not a bomb, the two stood up seeing the second floor was on fire and slowly reaching the first floor. Deeks ran over as did Kensi to help the doctors, nurses, and patients out of the building. When they thoughts things would be OK, they were wrong. Second floor collapsed and caused another bomb to go off. Deeks grabbed a hold of a child and mother, pulling them behind a black Ford pick up truck. Kensi pulled down a doctor and two nurses behind a blue BMW. The building was now only a burning fire. Deeks lifted his head to see less people somehow getting out of the building. Kensi got up and ran over to Deeks, they only heard the sound of the fire department on its way and the people trapped inside screaming for help.

Callen and Sam arrived when the fire department had most of the fire out, "Kensi what happened?" Callen asked. "Where is Deeks?" Sam asked. Kensi pointed by a fire truck, Deeks seemed to be getting yelled at by Bates. Bates was angry and throwing his arms in the air. Kensi was rubbing her arm, "The fire men say the first bomb went off in the room next to Detective Riley's room. The second one was on the ceiling of the first floor." Kensi said. The two male agents scouted the area, "Riley is dead." Kensi said. Callen glanced over to Deeks, Deeks was looking down and nodding. Bates finally seemed to calm down and regain his cool. Bates rubbed the back of his head and shouted, "Damn it." Thus walking over to the fire men. Deeks turned around putting his hands on his head, but lowered them when he noticed his friends. "You OK Deeks?" Kensi asked. Deeks nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine." He said. Callen looked at Deeks, "This isn't your fauly. Don't start blaming yourself on something you had no control on." Callen said. Deeks nodded placing his hands in his pockets, "Yeah I know." Deeks said. Deeks glanced over at Bates, Bates glanced over to Deeks. "Deeks! You get this son of a bitch! You hear me!" Bates shouted. Deeks nodded, "Loud and clear!" Deeks yelled back. With that Bates entered his car and drove off.

Deeks looked around and said, "No one knew Jordan was here not even his wife." Deeks said. Sam looked at the remains of the hospital, "Maybe it was just a guess." Sam said. Deeks stared at the smoking building and paced around, "Uh maybe or maybe Frank has himself a double agent. Knows locations of their target and still kiss Frank's ass." Deeks said. Callen eyed Deeks, "That seems well thought out for a gang." Callen said. Deeks looked up feeling the ash falling from the sky, "It's just a theory." He said.

**Ohhh-nooo! EXPLOSION! But that won't be the last time we'll see a bomb in this story! Next chapter will come soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Nell and Eric were going through the hospital security cameras before the explosion. Nell nudged Eric, "Look at that guy. He is avoiding the cameras." She said. Eric nodded, "We better see if we can find his face in another angle." Eric said. Nell nodded and just stared at the stalking guy on the tape. The two were a perfect team, find anything the agents needed and be very quick at it. Eric glanced at Nell and had a smile, even though he doesn't want to admit it. Eric loves Nell and would do anything for her.

Once the team returned to OPS Hetty approached Deeks, "You're alright Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked. He had his normal Marty Deeks grin, "Yeah when we catch them." He said. Then Nell cam running down the stairs when Eric following behind. "Um, we caught the guy who put the first bomb in the hospital." Nell said. Eric pulled up a photo on the screen, "Guys meet Officer Carlos Diaz LA PD." Eric said. Kensi remembered him, "Deeks that's the guy we saw when we went to see Bates." Kensi said. Deeks rubbed the back of his head, "Diaz? Really, I mean he is a dick to me but I don't think." Deeks said. Sam glanced to Deeks, "Well do you know anything about him to make it official that this isn't him." Sam said. Deeks sighed, "No half the cops in LA PD rather use me as practice target and Diaz is one of them." Deeks said. Callen glanced over to Deeks, "So you and Diaz don't get along well?" He asked. Deeks looked at him, "Diaz doesn't seem to like me. I just thought it was when I became your liaison officer. Yet he has been a dick to me before hand." Deeks said. Nell opened a file on the screen, it was Diaz's phone records. "Well Officer Diaz contacted Detective Riley and an unknown between the times of the shooting." Nell said. Deeks seemed really confused, Kensi pulled out a folder that came from Bates. "In this report Riley should have only contacted Deeks or a Detective Green if he truly needed something." Kensi said. "Then how did Diaz get Riley's number?" Sam asked.

Kensi glanced to Deeks, "What is it?" She asked. Deeks was thinking, "Just thinking about what Riley said. That the guy named Nick, saying that the cops knew too much. What if Diaz was the idea of a double agent and once he realized Riley was learning more than he should. Diaz planned on killing him." Deeks said. Sam nodded, "Nice theory but a witness said Jacob had the gun." Sam said. Deeks glanced to Sam, "I am aware of that. Yet Diaz could easily hand the gun to Jacob." Deeks said. "But why a cop, why would he get involved with these guys?" Kensi asked. Deeks let out a sigh, "When I was bored one day at LA PD Bates asked me to fixed his desk. There was some files in his desk, one was Diaz's. His career hasn't been the best, he's been in a few shoot outs and was shot once. Yet he wasn't branched up in LA PD." Deeks said. "So he might think he doesn't have much to loose." Callen said. Deeks shrugged, "Probably." Deeks said.

Sam and Callen arrived in the boat shed and saw Jacob, "Jacob got a few more questions." Callen said. Jacob nodded and saw Sam lower a photo so he can see it. It was a photo of Carlos Diaz. "Know this man?" Sam asked. Jacob nodded, "Yeah he is Frank's right hand man. He helps with the deals and taught everyone how to make a bomb." Jacob said. Callen and Sam glanced at each other then Callen faced Jacob. "Did he shoot the police officer?" Callen asked. Jacob nodded, "Yes and told me to hide the gun." Jacob said. Callen nodded and Sam leaned forward, "So do you know where Frank and the others are now?" Sam asked. Jacob nodded, "Yeah!" He said and wrote down the address, then the agents were off.

They pulled up at a run down apartment, it seems like nobody has lived in it for about ten years. "Economy huh?" Deeks said. Kensi and Deeks lead the group while Sam and Callen covered them. They quickly made their way into the building. It smelled like mold and there was spider webs everywhere. Deeks started up the stairs first after they all checked and cleared the bottom floor. Kensi was right beside her partner as they climbed their way up. Callen and Sam would turn around every few seconds to check and see if anyone is there. So far not a single sound which was starting to seem odd. Once upstairs each of them entered a different room to check. Then they all heard, "Clear!" Callen yelled. Sam stepped out of his room to see Callen, "All clear!" He yelled. Kensi stood out lowering her gun, "Clear too." She said. Yet no clear from Deeks. "Deeks?" Callen asked. "Um guy!" Deeks shouted. The three NCIS agents ran into the room Deeks walked into and saw him standing in the middle of the room frozen. There was a bomb in the room counting down. Deeks turned to them, Kensi looked at Deeks. "Do-Do we have enough time to stop it?" She asked. Deeks glanced at the bomb, "Thirty seconds." He said. The teams began to move and the last thing they heard before the explosion was Deeks yelling, "RUN!"

**OH NO! Explosion again?! What's gonna happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Review and favorite for more!**

Kensi slowly opened her eyes and heard Callen shout, "Kensi! You alright?" Callen was standing over her. Kensi started to cough and slowly got up, she felt a sharp pain in her head. Sam was moving up slowly as well. "Ah, my head." Kensi said. Suddenly it kicked in, "Callen? Wh-Where's Deeks?" Kensi shouted. Callen seem to have forgotten, so much had been going on. Callen turned toward the burning apartment and was shouting, "Deeks!" Kensi stood up and was yelling too, Sam then yelled too. Then as the fire trucks were pulling in and the public getting nosy, Kensi saw someone move. It was Deeks, he was coughing and seemed in pain. Kensi ran over, "Damn it Deeks! Don't you dare scare me like that!" She shouted. Deeks looked at her as she knelt to help him up, "Sorry Fern." He smiling. Kensi and Deeks stood up and was greeted by Callen and Sam, "OK next time I go out first." Deeks joked. The fire department were taming the fire as the four were being treated. Slight wounds nothing too important but a few burns and maybe some cuts on their arms. Deeks was almost patched up when he saw he had a phone call, first he thought it was Hetty but it wasn't. He glanced at the number and then was shocked, he told the EMT that he was OK and walked off. "Deeks." He answered. Callen, Sam, and Kensi noticed Deeks walked a bit away while on the phone. "Marty, Marty. How clever of you." Said a familiar voice. Deeks sorta laughed, "Why am I not surprised that your calling me Diaz. What want to laugh at the fact that you nearly blew me up." Deeks said. Diaz was laughing into the phone, "I was just hoping you wouldn't come out. Yet someone how you are breathing and still being such a pain." Diaz said. Callen pulled out his phone, "Eric we need you to track the number that is calling Deeks. It's Diaz." Callen said. Eric nodded, "On it. Uh guys, he is close. Really close to you." Eric said. Callen hung up and looked around, looking for someone on their phone and probably trying to be seen. "You know the whole mess could have easily been avoided if you were undercover instead of Riley. I actually like that kid, unlike a certain detective who thinks his shit don't stink." Diaz said. Deeks bit his lip and nodded, yet Diaz didn't let it end there. "I mean if you were undercover, I'd kill you the first day. Then say it was Jacob's fault, the LA PD would have bought it and I'd still have my job in LA PD without dealing with a whining Deeks." Diaz said. Deeks glanced around, "Alright Diaz surely you didn't call to hurt my feelings. Where the hell are you and what do you want?" Deeks asked. He heard laughter, "Of course I am not going to tell you where I am. Your NCIS buddies will follow you everywhere like a dog." Diaz said.

Deeks glanced back to the others, mostly staring at Kensi. "Believe me, I'll make something up." Deeks said. Diaz seemed shocked in Deeks' answer. "You are serious, I might send you to a trap you know." Diaz said. Deeks formed a grin, "Does it matter really? I let one of the only guys in LA PD who didn't hate me die, I caused his wife to be a widow and raise her child alone. Besides, I am not a NCIS agent." Deeks said into the phone. "Honestly Deeks, this is surprising. If you are serious ditch your friends and meet me at crime scene." Diaz said. Deeks nodded, "When?" He asked. "Oh it doesn't matter besides I might just show up when you do." Diaz said. Deeks glanced around the area, "OK." Deeks replied. "Oh and Deeks if your friends show up, I might have a sniper kill them. I am planning on killing the girl first." Diaz said in the mix of laughing. Deeks made his hands into a fists, "Alright I'll be there." Deeks said. He hung up and turned around seeing his friends a little away looking at him, "What did he want?" Sam asked. Deeks shrugged, "Don't know really. He seemed really disappointed in the fact the bomb didn't kill us, well me." Deeks said. Kensi looked at her partner, "What did he want Deeks. No joking your way out of this." Kensi said. Deeks looked at Kensi, "There is no way avoiding it huh? He didn't demand anything, honest." Deeks said. He glanced at his phone then to the others, "I should call Bates also talk to the other cops. They need to know what's going on and not trust Diaz." Deeks said. Sam nodded as did Callen, "Alright Deeks once you alert them return to OPS." Callen said. Deeks nodded, "OK." He said and headed off to his car. He got into the car and glanced back to Kensi, 'You smell like sunshine! And gun powder, two of my favorite things.' Deeks once said to Kensi. He held a smile and drove off, not sure if he'd see them again.

Callen, Sam, and Kensi returned to OPS to get yelled at by Hetty. "Where is Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked. "Went to LA PD to warn Bates and the other cops." Kensi said. Eric then raised his hand, "That's not what his GPS is saying." Eric said. The three agents were shocked, "What?" Sam shouted. Nell nodded, "His phone call with Diaz was really odd. Diaz was trying to get Deeks to meet up with him. He threaten if anyone went with him, he'd kill Kensi first." Nell said after she finished listening to the chat. Kensi felt like she couldn't breathe, "Deeks ran off?" Kensi said. Nell nodded, "After listening to the chat between them it seems like Deeks was not just protecting you guys. He feels responsible for all of this." Nell said. "That idiot." Sam said. Callen looked at Eric, "Where is he heading?" Callen asked. "To the crime scene." Eric said. Hetty let out a sign, "I don't want to loose a single agent. GO! Go get Deeks!" Hetty yelled. After that all three agents ran out of the building and jumped into Callen's car. Callen didn't wash any time in driving, he was speeding to the location.

Deeks pulled up the the crime scene, an alley that once had crime tape. He parked the car and got out, he shut the door and stood waiting. He heard his phone ring and reached for it, it was Kensi. 'Damn it,' he thought. Then hung up. All of a sudden he heard, "Marty how have you been?" He turned around and just saw a gun in his face. "You look like hell, yet you've always looked this terrible." Deeks somehow saw Diaz's face, "Hello Marty." Diaz said. Deeks stared down the gun and said, "Hello Carlos." Deeks replied back. Diaz scanned the area, "So see the NCIS agents aren't here. That's good." Diaz said. Deeks nodded, "Yeah like I promised." Deeks said. Diaz laughed, "I'm surprised! You of all people keeping to a promise, I am just shocked that the pretty agent isn't here." Diaz said. Deeks went to punch him but Diaz held the gun firmly in front of Deeks' face, "Make one move and I'll put a bullet in your head." Diaz said. Deeks looked at Diaz and said, "OK what do you want?" Before Diaz could answer they heard a car driving at high speed. Diaz pointed to Deeks' car, "Get in." He said. Deeks glanced in the direction of the sound, then noticed it was Callen's car. Deeks' looked at them, "Not in your life time Diaz." Deeks said. Diaz had a evil grin, "Oh well at least I get to kill you." He said. Then there was a gun shot.

Deeks' eyes were closed tight and slowly opened them to see Diaz bleeding, blood sliding down the slide of his face. Diaz was shot in the chest and Deeks noticed it was Kensi who shot him from the car. Deeks looked at Diaz and Diaz formed a grin. "You son of a bitch, having your little friends take care of your own work." Diaz said. Diaz slowly fell down onto the ground, some of Diaz's blood was on Deeks' shirt. Deeks looked at Diazs' body and heard the car pull in. Deeks glanced down from the body up and then back down in shocked, out came Callen and Sam. They were scouting the location checking for snipers and Kensi rushed to Deeks. "Deeks, you OK?" She asked. Deeks looked at her and just hugged her, "I am so sorry." He said. Kensi held onto him, "It's OK Deeks. It's OK." She said.

**Diaz is killed, now they gotta locate the leader of the gang and collect the bombs and blue prints. Shit is getting serious!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Thank you for all the support in this fanfiction! Please still review and favorite!**

Deeks sat alone in OPS, he seemed to have a lot on his mind. Kensi stood a little away and didn't want to fully leave him alone. In came Bates, he stormed in and then found who he was looking for. "What the hell Deeks? Trying to get yourself killed! I don't need another detective killed." Bates said. Deeks stood up, "Sorry." He said. He seemed out of it, Bates noticed it. "I honestly think if this was a LA PD case I'd remove you. Which is what the little ninja lady should do. Deeks, this is too personal to you." Bates said. Kensi glanced at Bates and Deeks talking, this seemed like a normal and calming talk. Bates is trying to be there for Deeks, "Remember this Deeks sure most of the department hates your guts. But none of them are a liaison officer for NCIS, they are just cops. Your different, your one of a kind." Bates said. Deeks formed a smile to that. Deeks felt his boss touch his shoulder, "Quit putting so much pressure on yourself. You are one damn good cop and you could be one outstanding NCIS agent." Bates said. Deeks nodded and thanked him for that, Bates then left to talk with Hetty.

Kensi stepped over to him, "How are you holding up?" She asked. Deeks looked at her, "Honestly now a lot better. Yet I am still a wreak." Deeks said. Kensi looked at him, "Then step down. None of us would think less of you if you take a step down." Kensi said. Deeks grabbed a hold of Kensi's hand, "Look at me Fern. It's not just your duty to protect this city. As long as I have a badge and the gun, I am not going to back down." Deeks said. Kensi looked at her partner and partly smiled, he also smiled. Callen and Sam walked in seeing Deeks holding Kensi's hand, "Um are we interrupting something?" Callen asked. Kensi jerked away as Deeks turned his head, Sam and Callen knew just like everyone in NCIS that Deeks and Kensi really care about each other. Yet the two are afraid of admitting they care so deeply about each other, because Kensi lost her partner Dom and Deeks lost Detective Trainer. The two have lost people who were dear and close and the two aren't ready to come to realize that they could actually die. Deeks glanced back over at Kensi and then Sam asked, "So how are you Shaggy?" Sam looked at Deeks, "Better." He said.

Over came Hetty and Bates, "Lieutenant Bates had his LA PD officers keep open for any activity on our case." Hetty said. "And?" Callen asked. "We got a location, we had to run it by you and possible go with as back up." Bates said. Sam and Callen nodded, and Kensi glanced to Deeks. "Ready kid?" Bates asked. "Ready as I'll ever be Bates." Deeks said.

The drive ride to the location was the longest drive ever. As Kensi drove she spoke, "Deeks no matter what happens. I am just glad you are my partner." She said. Deeks formed a smile, "Me too Kens." He said. Kensi smiled and said, "Promise you'll have my back in there." Kensi glanced over to him quickly, Deeks nodded. "I'll always have your back." He said. Behind Kensi and Deeks was Callen and Sam, and lastly some LA PD officers. They finally pulled up to an old bar. It was like Riley said, the name of the bar wasn't in English. Callen glanced at the name of the bar, "It's Czech." Callen said. So Bates was sent with the LA PD officers to take the back, as the NCIS agents with their liaison officer took the front. Knocking down the doors, "NCIS!" Callen shouted. Out came two guys, Sam and Deeks shot them down. Next came a few more guys, Kensi and Callen took the shots. They were walking inside and found themselves in the same room as Bates with the LA PD officers, in the middle of the room was Frank with a bomb in his hand and a cell phone in the other one.

Deeks glanced at Kensi, Kensi glanced at Deeks. "It's over Frank! Put the bomb and cell phone down!" Callen shouted. "You don't get it agent! I am getting back, getting back for what you agents think is protecting our public!" Frank shouted. "Would you mind explaining it?" Sam shouted. Frank turned to him, "You say you're protecting us! Saving us? Americans are killing and destroying millions of things. Yet we are blaming it on terrorist, what is wrong with our own country when we cannot trust each other?" Frank shouted. Deeks looked at Frank, "You honestly think blowing up a hospital is really being an American?" Deeks asked. "I was making a statement." Frank said. Kensi held her gun tight, "A statement that left Americans injured or even killed. Men, women, and including children." Kensi said. Frank glanced between the NCIS and the police, "Millions might suffer. But it's a price we have to pay in times like this." Frank said. Deeks looked at Bates, Bates was having one officer go around and get Frank. "So you are willing to attack random areas killing random people who haven't cause you any harm? That doesn't make any sense." Deeks said.

Frank turned to Deeks, "I don't have to explain who I am to you." Frank said. "Your probably right." Deeks said with a grin. Then an officer knocked Frank down as if they were playing football. Bates ran over and kicked the cell phone. That same officer cuffed Frank, "Let me go! That bomb will be going off any minute!" Frank shouted. Everyone's eyes widen, "Everyone out!" Callen shouted. The LA PD and Bates went out the same way they entered with Bates as the NCIS with Deeks exited the front. The explosion threw them a bit, but didn't do much damage. Bates was shouting into the com, "Deeks! Can you hear me?" Bates shouted. Deeks started to move, "Yeah Bates I hear your voice loud and clear." Deeks said. Callen was starting to stand as was Sam, Kensi was on her knees coughing. Deeks turned to Kensi, she had a faint smile when she saw him looking at her.

Once back at OPS they all gather for a debriefing, Deeks sat in his chair. "So Frank was getting back at the fact his wife and child were murdered in a bombing attack led by Neo Nazi Americans. So he believed it was the law enforcements fault." Callen said. "He thought he was protecting our country yet he was doing the opposite." Sam said. Kensi nodded and walked in front of Deeks' desk, "So he gathered low life thugs to work for him to make his master plan work." Kensi said. Deeks yawned, "What a smart and clever plan." Deeks said. "Did you ever figure out why Diaz was involved?" Callen asked. Deeks oddly formed a grin, "Frank is Diaz's long lost half brother. So my guess Frank probably explained himself who he was, and Diaz thought he could help his half brother and be rewarded." Deeks said. "Then Diaz wanted to actually be involved." Kensi said. "Bingo." Deeks said. Hetty walked over, "Well you all head home. You've had a long case. You need your sleep. I don't want you agents back here until noon tomorrow." Hetty said. Deeks slightly cheered and got up. Kensi, Sam, and Callen were getting their stuff and began to leave.

Deeks stopped Kensi outside the building, "Kens want to go get a drink?" He asked. Kensi smiled, "Or." She said. Deeks raised his eye brow, "Or? Why is there an or? Please no or." Deeks said. "Let me finish, or we can just go out on a date." Kensi said. Deeks looked at her, "Serious?" He asked. Kensi held onto his hands, "Of course Marty." Kensi said smiling. Deeks smiled and looked at her, "I feel honored." He said. Standing a little away was Sam and Callen, Callen and Sam gave each other a high five. "About damn time." Sam said. "I swore I thought it would have been Deeks who would have asked her out." Callen said. "Deeks had like a million times, besides with Kensi asking him out. We know its official." Sam joked.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Even if you don't see me, I'll be there." Martin(Marty) Deeks

**It's over! But make sure to favorite or even follow me for more NCIS Los Angeles or other types of fanfiction!**


End file.
